Harry: A Love Story
by Sundragyn
Summary: Harry meets a strange girl in Hogsmeade. Is it love at first sight?
1. How it happened

Hi! This is my story and I don't own Harry Potter. And Ama is not a Mary Sue. Enjoy!  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, and it was spring. The birds were twittering like mad trying to attract a mate so they could have sex for purely procreative purposes. No, really. Harry Potter, now in his seventh year, was wandering along the streets of Hogsmeade, and he was wondering how to approach that eight-foot essay Snape had assigned.  
  
"Oi, you!"  
  
Harry turned slowly, and saw an image of loveliness coming towards him. Her hair was wild and stark white, and her eyes were red and angry behind glasses large enough and thick enough to rival Professor Trelawny. She was dressed in revealing scarlet robes that showed off her ample cleavage and luscious curves. "Uh, can I help you?"  
  
"You! You walked out on your tab! You bloody idiot, I'll kill you!"  
  
Now that Harry thought of it, it seemed that this stunning albino goddess had been a waitress at the Three Broomsticks. Funny he hadn't noticed her before.  
  
"This'll come out of MY pay, you!" she ranted, pulling out her wand. "I have half a mind--"  
  
"Whoa, I'm sorry!" Harry said quickly. "Look, I'll come back and pay, and... and... I'll treat you to a butterbeer? To apologise?"  
  
The young lady blinked her blood-red eyes several times. "Oh. Well, okay. Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted.  
  
"Cool. I was a Gryffindor when I went to Hogwarts." She flipped her hair. "Look, this sun is awful for my skin. Can we go inside?"  
  
As they re-entered the Three Broomsticks, Harry asked her name. She said, "My name is Louisa Amalthea Serenity Tremblay. You can call me Ama."  
  
"That's a very... er... unique name, Ama."  
  
Ama shrugged.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat as they sat down at the bar. Their thighs touched.  
  
Please read and review no flames please! 


	2. What happened after

The strange albino explained to Harry about how she had graduated at the top of her class. "I wanted to be an Auror," she sighed, "but I guess I didn't have the talent. Besides, I need a job that keeps me out of the sun. I burn very easily."  
  
Harry expressed his condolences.  
  
Ama flipped her hair back over her shoulder. She and Harry talked for several long hours. When the time came for Harry to return to school, Harry kissed her on the cheek and ran.  
  
***  
  
Harry continued to see Ama throughout the rest of the school year. After Harry graduated that summer, he proposed to her, and they were married in a glorious ceremony. Ama had a beautiful dress as white as her hair and skin, with a garnet necklace to match her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Five years passed.  
  
"But... but Harry! How can you do this to me?"  
  
"Ama, you sit around the house doing nothing all day," Harry exclaimed. "The house is a mess. The kids are a mess. For crying out loud, you're a witch! How hard can it be to wave your wand? You've gained a hundred twenty pounds! I don't want to touch you, much less sleep with you."  
  
"But... but..." Tears ran down Ama's pallid cheeks. She lay on the sofa in the midst of the squalor that was the Potter household, unwilling to move because of the effort it would entail. "Harry, I love you."  
  
"I think I love Dudley more than I love you," Harry said. "He's better looking, these days."  
  
"What about the kids? Mary, and Marty?"  
  
"They have your genes, and I want nothing more to do with you. You can keep them. I think I'm going to change my name." Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe to Weasley..."  
  
"What?!" Ama stared. She wiped her eyes with grimy fingers. "Weasley? Why?"  
  
"Because Ron and I have been having an affair for the past six months. He's far kinder to me than you have been. Gay marriage should be legal in a matter of years, anyway." Harry glared and picked up his luggage. "Don't try and contact me. You'll be hearing from my divorce lawyer soon."  
  
Harry Potter marched out the door, and Louisa Amalthea Serenity Tremblay-Potter cried until her eyes were puffy.  
  
When Ama at last stopped crying, she discovered she was starving, and given her immense bulk, this was not surprising. She pried herself up from the couch, intent on getting some chocolate ice cream. No, a sundae.  
  
Ama kicked the dogs in frustration and they ran from the kitchen. Her foot landed in something warm and squishy, a mess the dogs had left. She shrieked as her feet flew out from under her. Her head hit the floor hard, and it was the very last thing she knew.  
  
The end. 


End file.
